outrageousfandomcom-20200214-history
Is't Far You Ride?
"Is't Far You Ride?" is the second episode of the first series of Westside. It was originally broadcast on TV3 on June 7, 2015. Official summary Ted confronts his great white whale, as Rita battles boredom. And a war with the Dallies turns up unexpected opportunities. As Ted’s away on a job, a bored Rita pursues other interests. And Wolf’s act of vandalism starts a war with the Doslic neighbours. Ted’s jewellery tribute to Rita inspires Wolf to make amends to his mother, as Rita embarks on a bold plan to get her own career. But peace making Ted finds the Dallies have more to recommend them than wine . . . One of them has skills Ted can use to best his personal great white whale, the safe at a mine. But the job comes with unexpected complications and Rita will have to work the angles to save her husband, and achieve her dream."Episode Two - 1975" westsidetv.co.nz Plot synopsis Cast * Antonia Prebble as Rita West * David De Latour as Ted West * Dan Musgrove as Lefty Munroe * Esther Stephens as Ngaire Munroe * Will Hall as Mike McCarthy * Todd Emerson as Bilkey * Pana Hema-Taylor as Bert Thompson * Xavier Horan as Phineas O'Driscoll * Sophie Hambleton as Carol O'Driscoll * Reon Bell as Wolf West * Jordan Mauger as Rod Nugent * Eve Gordon as Pat * Jamaica Vaughn as Maria Doslic * Tatiana Hotere as Dafna Doslic * Glen Levy as Darijo Doslic * Luke Carroll as Miner Soundtrack * Rust In My Car (1979) by Citizen Band * Apple Wine (1975) by John Hanlon * Latin Lover (1977) by Hello Sailor * Won't Be Home Tonight by Bitch * The Boys In Brazil by Hello Sailor * Take Me Out The Back Door by Schtung * Angel On My Mind by Ticket * Lovely Lady by John Hanlon Appearances Characters * Ted West * Lefty Munroe * Phineas O'Driscoll * Bilkey van Heeder * Bert Thompson * Rita West * Pat * Wolf West * Maria Doslic * Dafna Doslic * Janet * Carol O'Driscoll * Ngaire Munroe * Darijo Doslic * Mike McCarthy * Rod Nugent * Miner * Security guards Locations * Tauranga * West house * Hamilton (mentioned) * Doslic house * Takaroa (mentioned) * Munroe home * The Hungry Horse (mentioned) * Docks * Bilkey’s home * Nugent's World of Goods * Martha Mine Events * November 1975 Road Trip * Martha job * 1975 New Zealand general election Companies * Henderson Valley Locks Trivia * Ted refers to his and Rita's previous home as being on "Aztec Ave," while in Outrageous Fortune it's always called Aztec Road. Title "Is't Far You Ride?" is a line from Act 3, Scene 1 of the Shakespeare play Machbeth. Cultural references * The New Zealand General election of 1975 serves as the historical backdrop for the episode. ** During their raid in Tauranga, the gang ran past election billboards for the Labour Party and the National Party. ** The lads dance like Cossaks, a reference to the "Dancing Cossaks" TV advertisement by the National Party, which criticized the Labour Party, implying they would turn New Zealand into a Soviet-style communist state. ** When Ted was questioned by Mike McCarthy about the robberies, Rita told him they had been watching the election hoo-ha on the telly as an alibi. Ted said his blood ran red and commented on his and Rita's political differences, with her liking Muldoon of the National Party. McCarthy said he liked Bruce Beetham of Social Credit, which received laughs from the Wests. ** Ted commented "citizen for Rowling, that's me," referencing the Labour Party's "Citizens for Rowling" campaign. ** Wolf remarks to Ted "So mum won?" when The National Party's victory over the Labor Party is announced on TV. This mirrors Rita's victory over Ted as she got her way and took over Nugent's World of Goods. * When Ted thinks the cops are coming to question him, he asks Rita what happened on "Close to Home," which was a popular New Zealand soap opera running from 1975 to 1983. * Lefty used a portable home sauna, a popular household item in the 1970's. Outrageous Fortune connections * Pat is mentioned in Outrageous Fortune as Ted and Rita's bisexual threesome partner. Ted tells Cheryl and Wolf the story of how Pat and Rita stayed over during his 16th birthday, that she would stay with Rita when he was away and was a "bloody good cricketer." * The backyard cricket game marks the first appearance of "old googly," a cricket ball that would stay in the family and become a beloved item to Van West. * Wolf ripping out an olive tree from the Doslics' yard and the ensuing conflict between their families marks the beginning of what would become a difficult relationship with many feuds between the Wests and Doslics, many of which take place in Outrageous Fortune. Olive trees represent peace, so breaking one could represent the beginning of war. * Rita takes over Rod Nugent's World of Goods and it is renamed to "the Galleria." The West Galleria would remain in the family until after Rita's death, with Cheryl West working there in the beginning of Outrageous Fortune. Notes and references Category:Westside Series 1 Episodes